


Happy Trails to You

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A blaise/draco smutlet... it just jumps right in at the fade to black on "Midnight Snack".  Not a 'snapshot', but part of the continuity of the snapshots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Trails to You

**Author's Note:**

> A blaise/draco smutlet... it just jumps right in at the fade to black on "Midnight Snack". Not a 'snapshot', but part of the continuity of the snapshots.

"I'm going to need my hand to take this off, " Draco protested, once again reaching out for the table. Blaise rolled his eyes and took the candy, holding it tight between both his hands while Draco stripped.

"Better," Blaise sighed. "Here," he said, handing the candy back to Draco once the other boy was naked and lying on his side facing Blaise. "Put some in each hand and hold on tight."

"Ewww, they're getting all soft and soggy!" Draco whined as he closed his hands.

"Yes, they are," Blaise said.

*

Sometimes ideas don't quite pan out. Gummy bears just didn't melt enough for what Blaise intended. He wanted to paint Draco with the colored bears. He had to settle for drawing sticky, barely colored trails over the pale flesh. Lines ran down a pale neck, intersecting with one sweeping line running from one shoulder, across collarbones, to the other shoulder. A pale pink spiral wound out from one taut nipple to coil back around the other.

"How many in your left hand?" Blaise asked. Draco held the hand out and opened it carefully. A couple bears stuck to his fingers, the remaining bears were pressed together in his palm. Blaise plucked two green bears out of the mess in the middle and put them in his mouth. He closed Draco's hand and set it above his head. "Thank you. Put your other hand up, too."

Blaise rolled the bears around in his mouth as Draco complied with his instruction.

*

Normally, Draco was fairly ticklish. Normally, Blaise didn't spend this much time exploring, touching. Not that he had actually touched the other boy. The only contact had been with the wet candy. Draco might have been quivering, but it wasn't from suppressed laughter. Blaise had told him to stay still early on in this exercise, and it was taking everything Draco had to comply. He wanted to arch into the sweeping not-touches, wrap his legs around the other boy to draw him closer. Instead, he did as he was told, only moving when told to do so.

*

The colors may not have worked the way Blaise had wanted, but in the dim light the patterns shimmered subtly, covering Draco from neck to toe. Only his face remained free of the markings. Blaise chewed on a gummy bear thoughtfully and considered his canvas from where he was seated at the end of the bed. He frowned at the drips down Draco's sides where the candy had been too wet as he drew. Nothing to be done for it now.

The bag of candy on the bed table was empty. Blaise held one bear in his hand; it was the last. He swallowed the one in his mouth. "We shouldn't have eaten so many," he said. He held up the one in his hand. "Last one, Draco," he announced. "Hmmm... what to do, what to do..."

Blaise's eyes lit up as he struck upon an idea, and he smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Draco nervous under the best circumstances. "Pull your legs up." Draco's eyes grew wide, but he slid his feet up until his heels were up against his buttocks.

Keeping the last bear secure and warm in his fist, Blaise crawled up the bed and placed his hands on Draco's knees. He leaned forward, pressing the other boy's legs to his body. Draco gasped at the first bodily contact since Blaise had started this... whatever it was. "Like that," Blaise said. "Hold them there."

Draco held himself exposed as Blaise popped the last gummy bear in his mouth, dropped to the mattress, and gripped Draco's hips.

*

"Stop!" Draco tried to squirm up the bed, but was held fast. "Blaise, stop!"

Blaise raised his head and a single eyebrow. "What? You've never objected to this before."

"Yes, well... You've never had a gummy bear in your mouth before!"

"Fine." Blaise leaned up and, after dramatically swishing it around in his mouth, deposited a seriously wet blue gummy bear in Draco's navel. "I'll get back to that in a minute."

*  
No such thing as too much lubricant, Blaise thought as sucked on two of his fingers. Even if it's just saliva. *Especially* if it's candied saliva. He slid the two fingers into Draco's tongue-moistened entrance and leaned forward to go after the last gummy bear.

Blaise could hear Draco grinding his teeth as he fished the sodden blue gummy bear out of the other boy's navel while stroking his fingers in and out. "Patience," he muttered around the captured bear.

*

Draco made quite the enticing image on knees and elbows, ass in the air, face pushed into the bed. Blaise ran an appreciative hand over the smooth back. Through the liberal application of candy and saliva, Blaise had managed to have nothing but a sticky mouth and two sticky fingers; he wasn't about to start getting all messy now due to some misplaced sentimentality about positions.

Blaise ran his thoroughly lubed cock up and down Draco's cleft, savoring the other boy's whimper. Draco tried to suppress the whole-body writhe that threatened at the contact, leaving him trembling. Blaise leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, you can move now." Then he pushed his cock in, firmly, steadily, seating himself in one stroke.

*

Finally given leave to move, Draco found that all he wanted to do was bury his head in the cradle of his arms and push back against Blaise with each thrust the other boy made.

"Thought you wanted to move, Draco?" Blaise taunted. "Is it too much? Should I stop?" And he did, mid-stroke, cock half in and half out. He stayed there, his hands still firmly gripping Malfoy's hips.

Draco gasped at the interruption and tried to wriggle back, but Blaise just moved as well. And Draco's patience broke. "Dammit, Blaise!" he snapped. "Get on with it already!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Blaise hesitated just a moment before pulling back and brutally shoving forward.

*

They lay in a sated pile for several minutes before Blaise rolled off Draco and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck! Look at this mess!" Draco exclaimed. When Blaise didn't respond, he screeched, "Look at it!"

"Calm down. The house elves will take care of it." Blaise took a last look at the sheets before standing up and walking away. "I'm sure they've seen worse."

"Where do you think you're going, Zabini?" While it was supposed to come out forceful, Draco's question just came across as whiny.

"Shower, then bed," Blaise answered curtly. He continued talking as he gathered his shower gear, not looking at Draco. "Given the state of those sheets, a shower for you would be a lost cause. You should just wait 'til morning." He walked to the door of the room and looked back over his shoulder. "I'll see you at breakfast, Draco."

Draco wanted to complain about being abandoned, being left in a sticky heap, but he had no energy left. He rolled over and went to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
